


Vile Bodies

by DrakeAnnDisorderly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Goodbyes, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, No Smut, Sentence Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 17:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12636018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakeAnnDisorderly/pseuds/DrakeAnnDisorderly
Summary: The drabble starts with the last sentence of a(n assigned) famous book.Dean's been through so much heartache, you knew the end was going to be tragic eventually.





	Vile Bodies

  _And presently, like a circling typhoon, the sounds of battle began to return._ Automatic gunfire rung out behind them and patterned holes began to lattice the cabins cedar siding. “Come ON, Sam! SAM!” Dean had one of Sam’s arms around his neck trying his best to drag him out of the line of fire. The dark cabin was the only option for shelter that could be seen in the flickering light pouring from small explosions and burning piles of debris.

  Crashing through the splintered door, clouds of dirt kicked up as bullets ricocheted off the sand floor, embedding them selves in the opposite wall. “SAM! STAY WITH ME, SAM!” Dean eased Sam’s limb body to the floor and collapsed, cradling him in the corner. “SAMMY! Oh God… Please…”

  Clutching Sam as tight as he could, Dean began to sob in to the matted tufts on top of Sam’s head. “Sammy…?” He began to rock gently back and forth, whispering, while the pool of blood began to spread quickly about them. “Come back to me Sammy…” Tears poured down Dean’s face and his voice became rasp. “I can’t do this without you… Please…” Seeing his own hands saturated in blood Dean closed his eyes tight, “Please, don’t leave me alone. You have to come back to me.”

  Heavy footfalls fell on the splintered wood as they entered the cabin. A gruff voice came from the shadows, “Hey YOU!”

  Clinging tightly to Sam, Dean didn’t respond.

  ”HEY! This is where you start pleading for your life.” A second voice behind the first began to laugh, “Not that it would help.”

  Dean didn’t move.

  ”Fine. Don’t play along.”

  Everything fell grimly silent in the moment Dean heard the firing pin strike brass and a brief soft glow from the muzzle blast lit up the crimson pool at his feet. That moment felt like an eternity. And then there was nothing.

***************

  Dean opened his eyes to darkness and confusion. “SAM?” He sat upright. “SAMMY?” Suddenly a pair of warm hands grabbed his shoulders and pulled him in to an embrace.

  Sam held him tight. ”I’m here, Dean. Shhhh.” Stroking his sweat-soaked hair, “I’m right here. It’s okay. Shhhh…. It was just another bad dream, Dean.”

  Reality realigned itself in his mind and Dean began to sob like a child in Sam’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Leaving kudos and comments are like feeding goldfish - without them we just die off.


End file.
